Little Rubber Ducky
by CosmicParasite
Summary: Logan wants to hear those three little words, though he's afraid to express them himself for fear of Kendall not feeling the same way. Rated M due to the contents of the letter. Kogan.


**Authors note: **Uhm, rated for a reason. Something I submitted (anonymously) to the Big Time Rush Sexual Frustration blog on Tumblr. Revised and partially re-written to better fit for my purposes. Still not sure what possessed me to write something like this. I mean, I blush bright red when I write kissing scenes.

If you're under-aged, just skip past the letter, it's the only reason for the rating. The rest is mainly fluff... haha, you thought I was going to reprimand some kiddies, didn't you? Please, as if I didn't read things I wasn't supposed to when I was younger. Hypocrisy is pet-peeve of mine, so no worries. But uh, you didn't hear that from me. If anyone asks, I gave a fair warning and said 'go away'. Mm'kay?

Oh! Also, I had trouble deciding on the name. It was a tie between "Signed, sincerely me" and "little rubber ducky". I like the first better, but the second seems more fitting. What do you guys think?

**WARNING!** EXPLICIT CONTENT OF THE GAY AND SEXUAL VARIETY BELOW. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE REDIRECT YOURSELF TO ANOTHER PAGE OR SCROLL PASSED THE ITALICS TO THE ACTUAL STORY. OKAY THANKS. BYE NOW.

* * *

_Dear Logan,_

_I dream of the day I get to fuck you. As you're begging, screaming for more, your legs wrapped around my waist as I pound into you, your tight, virgin hole squeezing my throbbing dick I'll whisper in your ear all the dirty things I want to do to you. The sound of my voice makes you moan, the idea of all those things I want to do causing you to thrust your hips in attempt to gain friction from rubbing against my muscular stomach. I push down on your hips and nibble at the conjunction between your throat and ear. _

_I start to speed up, your nails digging in urging me to go harder, deeper, faster. I look for that sweet spot, the one that'll make you see stars and upon finding it you gasp out my name._

_Over and over I slam my dick into you rubbing over your prostate, my grip on your hips leaving crescent shaped indents outlining the tops of what will surly be bruises. Faint red lines mark my back from the constant movement of your hands, your nails clawing. The slight pain turns me on even more._

_Finally, after what seems like hours of our intense, mind-blowing sex, your slick, tight hole clenches around my dick as you scream out, your hips jerking sporadicly riding out your orgasm, your cum splattering across our stomachs._

_I keep going, once, twice, thrice until I release my hot load into your awaiting entrance. I pull out, the cum leaking from your freshly fucked hole and we kiss open-mouthed teeth clashing, tongues battling. We pull apart and I roll off of you and pull you to my chest. You kiss my neck and smile up at me, your eyes gleaming, cheeks flushed and your lips parted. You look so gorgeous I can't help but lean down and kiss you gently. You seem surprised by my tenderness as I release your lips. _

_I run my hands through you ruffled hair. "If only you could see how beautiful you look right now." I'll say to your confusion earning a blush._

_You head once again finds purchase against my chest and you yawn cutely, your eyes fluttering shut. I smile to myself and kiss you temple. I wish you good night. _

_I lay awake for hours afterword watching you sleep, the gentle rising of your chest, the fact that you're still here giving me hope that this won't be the last time I see you this way. I wonder to myself what I did to deserve you._

_I think about how much you mean to me, how you're more than a good fuck and how I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives and I think about how much I love you._

_That's right, I love you Logan Mitchell and I'll scream it from the rooftops if I have to. I'm not afraid who knows as long as you're right there by my side._

_Sincerely and forever yours,_

_Kendall Knight._

~o~

Logan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his face flushed a seemingly unnatural shade of red. Slowly, he folded the letter and placed in his bedside drawer, his eyes not blinking once.

His mind felt like it was going a thousand miles a minutes, thoughts swirling around inside his head.

Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight have been together for the past two months. Both of them agreeing early on in their relationship to tell their bandmates and the rest of the Knight family about them. Despite that, they both though it better not to broadcast their relationship to the world, at least not yet.

Though their time together had been wonderful, a recent discussion topic seemed to have put a strain on their relationship. The subject of sex had been brought up only once to the utter embarrassment of one teenage genius. The conversation had started out innocently enough, Kendall flippantly suggesting they bathe together, a bubble bath no less. Logan wasn't sure to say at first, it wasn't as if he hadn't thought about before, the sex that is. He'd fantasized about the day he gave himself to Kendall, but the idea of actually going through with the act somewhat terrified him.

_'He loves me.'_

Logan found himself giggling happily despite the situation. He'd been so worried that Kendall didn't feel the same and to see the words written caused metaphorical butterflies to cast a-flutter within his stomach.

The remaining content of the letter momentarily forgotten, Logan leapt up from the bed, suddenly on a mission. Putting on his shoes, he rushed out his shared bedroom, through the living room and out of the apartment of 2J. Opting the stairs over the elevator, Logan took them two at a time, nearly stumbling more than once in his haste.

Once in the lobby, his eyes scanned the room and the pool area, quickly locating his boyfriend. "Kendall!" he shouted, bursting out into the open area.

The blond looked over, surprised at the sudden outburst. "Logan?" He barely managed to speak before the shorter boy launched himself at his friend/lover, nearly pushing him to the ground with the force of his tackle.

"I luff yew too."

Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend, the others face buried in his chest, making his words muffled. "What's that? I can't-"

"I said I love you too." Logan interrupted, looking up at the blond, their eyes meeting.

Kendall couldn't help but grin goofily, his hand coming up to cup the others cheek. "Logie..." he leaned in to kiss the other, Logan meeting him half way, both of them too caught up in each other to hear the mixture of surprised gasps, hoots, wolf whistles and hollers reverberating around the pool area.

The kiss seemed to end all too soon, both boys breaking apart desperate for air. "I'm so happy to hear you say those words, Logie." Kendall said after catching him breath, leaning his forehead against the others.

Logan bumped his nose gently against Kendall's, engaging him in a eskimo kiss, both still unaware of collective '_awws_' directed their way. "Would you..." The shorter boy trailed off, closing his eyes in mild embarrassment.

"Would I what?"

Logan bit his lip before responding, "I want to... I want to hear you say it." Kendall was momentarily confused before it hit him that never said the words. Mentally smacking himself, Kendall pulled Logan towards him, adjusting the arm already around his waist tighter in order to bend the shorter boy backwards. Logan let out a faint and completely _masculine_ squeak at the sudden movement, only to be cut off by a pair lips passionately kissing him.

Once again, the kiss seemed too short, though just as, if not more satisfying.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell." he said after a moment, giving the brunet another peck on the lips.

Looking up, Kendall finally took notice of the open-mouthed stares and giddy smiles aimed their way, the occasional face showing poorly-disguised contempt. A sudden surge of protectiveness flooded through his veins causing Kendall to pull his boyfriend even closer. "Yeah, you heard me!" he directed at the crowd, "He's mine, so back off!" he practically growled.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriends over-protective nature, chalking that up to just another reason he loved him.

"C'mon Kendall." Logan said, gently tugging on the others sleeve. Smiling, Kendall happily followed him into the lobby.

"Where are we going?"

Logan smiled back at the blond, shuffling him into the elevator and pushing him up against the wall. "I'll give you one guess." He whispered, his lips hovering just in front of the others, "And yes, it definitely involves a rubber ducky."

**Fin~**


End file.
